A Paw In Each World
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: Two kits are born from one kittypet parent and one ThunderClan parent, and Bluestar is already having doubts... Complete
1. A Cry In The Rain

A/N Hello! This is my first Warriors fic (obviously) but I hope I do well! Not much to say, but this will be an average story, and I wish that you will enjoy and… on with the show!

This is before Fireheart came, but during Bluestar's reign as leader. So don't claw me about the time thing::ducks: I also made up a few Clan characters. I have my Warrior role-play charrie in here… dare you to guess who! Oh, and slight spoilers for the third book!

Disclaimer: Fear me, I am the mighty Erin Hunter!

(Real Erin Hunter sics cats on Shadowsong)

Me: AHHHHH::runs screaming: I don't own Warriors! Ahhh! Bad kitty!

(Begin Story)

The rain pounded down into the soft, springy green-leaf ground, and crashed through the fresh, emerald leaves. Redtail, the deputy of ThunderClan, stalked through the grasses after a pigeon he had been tracking for a while. After this kill, he would be free to get back to camp.

A weak, miserable meow sounded in the patch of ferns about seven fox-lengths away from Redtail. He froze- and suddenly saw his chance to attack the pigeon, who had also heard. Leaping, he caught the bird and bit it's neck, slaying it instantly. Dragging the bird in his teeth, he pawed through the ferns- and saw two shivering kits, a she-cat who looked about an hour out of labor, and a tom standing over the two kits, licking one of the kits rapidly. The tom was a light brown cat, with brown paws and tipped tail. The she-cat was black with cream paws and ears.

The male jerked his head up at the sound of the other cat, and stepped back in horror. "Redtail!"

"Rootpelt?" retorted Redtail in disbelief. "What in StarClan-" he started, then stopped.

Around the she-cat's neck was a kittypet collar.

Redtail stepped back some, the pigeon forgotten. "These kits… are they yours?" he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Rootpelt was one of his best warriors- and friends. They were apprentices together, and if Redtail had once thought about, if he became leader one day, that Rootpelt would be his deputy. Not that he wanted Bluestar out of the position- it was just a fantasy, one to think about in a dozed sort of way. The betrayal of his best friend with a kittypet…

Rootpelt hung his head and nodded, but then looked up. "What'll happen to them?"

Redtail quickly took charge of the situation. "We need to tell Bluestar. I'll go- give this pigeon to-" he trailed off, not knowing the kittypet's name.

"Peaches," said the she-cat softly. She sounded fine, for a cat just out of kitting- but tired.

Redtail nodded. "Peaches, you can take the pigeon for yourself. I know you're probably not used to fresh-kill, but it's right here." She nodded. The deputy swished his crimson tail in the air. "I'll go back to camp and fetch Bluestar- the rain's letting up, it will be easy to get back here."

Rootpelt gratefully licked Redtail on the shoulder. "StarClan go with you, Redtail."

Redtail dropped the pigeon in front of Peaches, and ran off into the forest, to find Bluestar.

StarClan was with him- the silver-furred leader was inspecting the front of the camp entrance when he ran up, panting. "Bluestar! You must come. Rootpelt is in the forest, with a kittypet, just had kits-"

Bluestar waved her tail in front of his face. "Take me," she ordered. "And quick, if it's kits!" Redtail saw a flash of grief in his leader's eyes-

Grief? It must've been the "kits" word- she had recently lost kits to a fox or badger- the clan couldn't tell. But it had hurt her, but did not make her less of a leader.

However, the deputy had no time to waste on thoughts. He turned and ran back into the forest, his leader following. Leaping over rotting tree stumps and dodging rocks that stuck up at odd angles, he hit the soft loam and ran on.

Finally, he arrived at the spot where Rootpelt, Peaches, and the two kits were. Skidding to a halt, he pushed back the ferns and showed Bluestar.

Her blue eyes scanned the scene, and settled on Rootpelt. "Are both kits alive?"

He nodded, still waiting for a reprimand, or anything. "Yes, Bluestar."

She padded around them, inspecting. "Both healthy looking, strong…" Her eyes settled on the mother, a tortoiseshell. A rather pretty one too, Redtail noticed. The sleek fur, even though plastered to her skin by rain, and the tabby stripes that wrapped her body and tail.

"Your name, kittypet?" asked Bluestar. Redtail was taken aback by the gentleness in her voice.

"Peaches," she said for a second time, but sounded stronger. The two kits snuffled, and squirmed, reaching for their mother. Letting them nestle against her, she looked up. "What will happen to my kits? Who will keep them?" she asked, not cowed by the three forest cats standing around her. "My housefolk will take them, but I want them to have a better life than me."

Rootpelt pleadingly threw a glance at Bluestar. Her cerulean eyes flicked from the warrior cat to the two kits, to Peaches, and to Redtail. "We will allow them in ThunderClan," she said slowly.

"Thank you, Bluestar!" said Rootpelt eagerly.

"But," she continued. "The clan will have to know their origins. And there will be no naming ceremony. The clan will- not might, will- be upset by half-kittypet kits. We shall not cause much uproar about them." Her eyes darted from the two kits and back. "What genders are they, Peaches? Do you know?"

She nodded. "The black one with dark brown tips is female, while the light brown with black tips is male." Her eyes scanned Bluestar, green and questioning. "Do you name them?"

Bluestar nodded, her thoughts drifting. She had to get to camp… and soon. "Yes…" she had two names in mind since arriving, and the moment she heard the words "kits". "The female will be Duskkit- the male will be Russetkit." She gave each of them a quick lick. "May StarClan be with you," she murmured, soft enough only they could hear. "Just like my kits."

She straightened. "Skyfur has given birth to only one kit- she can surely take two more," she announced slowly. "Rootpelt, when they are apprentices, you may take them to see their mother- but only in six moons!"

Rootpelt nuzzled his mate's flank. "Thank you Bluestar."

Peaches echoed him. "Thank you."

Redtail picked up a kit by the nape of his neck. The kit- Duskkit, he told himself- went limp; she had fallen asleep in his jaws. Rootpelt gently picked up the other, and gave one last look at Peaches, sorrow and joy at the same time clouding his eyes. "I'll come back," he mumbled through the wet fur of the new kit. "In six moons."

"I'll be waiting," said Peaches, laying on the ferns. "I just need to rest a while…"

"Rootpelt, I'll give the kit to Skyfur, you stay with Peaches until she is fit to go back to her Twoleg nest," ordered Bluestar, the leader once again. "I'll take Russetkit." She took the male kit from him, and with a flick of her tail to her deputy, they went back to camp.

(At camp)

Lionheart paced at the camp entrance. Both the leader and deputy gone, and no one to organize the patrols, he had done it himself- Longtail, Grassclaw, Mousefur, and Ebonstreak for the sun high patrol. He wondered what Bluestar would say, but hoped she would praise him for his initiative.

He sniffed the air- and smelt Redtail, Bluestar, and… two kits? With kittypet scent on them? Kneading the ground with his claws, he looked for them, and saw the two cats carrying a kit each, entering the camp.

Lionheart bounded up, curious. "Bluestar, I made the sun high patrol and sent it but- what in StarClan are you doing with two kits? Kittypet kits, it smells like!"

Bluestar turned to him, and mumbled through the fur, "Tell Skyfur that two kits are coming, and she'd better make room, fast!"

Lionheart ran to the nursery, and slowed down when he approached the entrance. "Skyfur? There are two kits coming, and Bluestar says to make room for them… quickly, Skyfur!"

"Yes, Lionheart." The sweet voice of the queen sounded out. Lionheart breathed a sigh of relief. He was respected for his maturity among the clan, but was not sure if everyone thought so. He turned around to see his leader and deputy padding up, and entering the nursery. Stepping inside, he saw the queen move slightly to accommodate the two new kits, who shifted to get to the queen's milk.

"Is this all right, Skyfur?" asked Bluestar.

The queen with such silvery fur it seemed sky blue nodded. "Yes, Bluestar. I'm sure Dirtkit will not mind." Her kit also moved to let the new kits in. The trio of cats suckled the milk, and seemed content.

"Thank you, Skyfur," said Bluestar, and she turned to Lionheart and Redtail. "Let's go, you two," she said, and Lionheart caught something in her voice, but couldn't tell what it was.

"We need to tell the clan about the two new kits. They will be curious, after seeing us walk around with them." The silvery-blue furred cat left, and the other two followed.

Bluestar stood on top of the Highrock, and called out, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Cats came in from the dens, fresh-kill pile, and simply from the camp itself, where they were gossiping and sharing tongues.

Bluestar nodded at Redtail and Lionheart. "As you may or may not of saw, Redtail and I recently came into the camp with two kits- Rootpelt's kits."

"But no queen in the nursery except Skyfur has kitted!" cried out a cat from the middle of the cluster. "Was it a rogue?"

"Rootpelt wouldn't take a rogue for a mate!" snapped another cat, a lean, muscular tabby warrior.

With a wave of her tail, Bluestar silenced the comments. "No, it was not a rogue. But these kits- they are half kittypet."

Yowls and meows of outrage came from the cats below, and calls rang out.

"Half kittypet? What was he thinking?"

"If it's not pure ThunderClan, then we should not take it!"

That last comment caused Bluestar to look down upon a strong-looking, dark brown tabby. "Tigerclaw? Your last comment… do you honestly think that?"

The young cat stepped forward. "I may be only a few moons a warrior, but I know a pure ThunderClan cat has loyalty- we can't have any half-loyalties in the clan!"

Bluestar shook her head. "I have already accepted these two new kits into ThunderClan," she said. "No more talk about this- this meeting is over." With a flick of her tail, she stepped off the rock.

Lionheart ran over, spilling out, "Bluestar, I organized a patrol- I sent Grassclaw, Longtail, Mousefur, and Ebonstreak-"

"Thank you, Lionheart," she said, but he could tell she was simply saying that- little thought went into it. "If any cat needs we I will be in my den." She left, leaving a confused Lionheart in the middle of the camp.

Bluestar settled in her den, thinking aloud, but softly. "What will happen to these half-kittypet kits, StarClan?" she asked aloud. "Let me know…" she ended, and fell into a sleep, awaiting a dream from StarClan to tell her more of these kits.

(End Chapter One)

A/N Well? How as that for a start? Now, I know that I added some warriors from the books, but that was to make it seem more… well, fan fiction-like. Plus, I wanted Bluestar in here, and all these other cats came with it.

I actually have a cat named Peaches (looks nothing like the one in here- she's a pure calico in real life) and she had two kittens in my room. Their names are Bullet and P.J (Peaches Jr.)- I named the male Bullet, and I forgot who named the female. But I love them, and used them as an idea for the story! (It fits even better because we don't know who the father is::cue mysterious music:

Don't ask how I'm going to fit the whole entire Bluestar thing with the leadership and what happens in the first book and all- just go with the story!

Please?

Read, review… and come back next chapter!


	2. A Lesson In History

A/N Hello and welcome! First may I say to anonymous-cat - thank you for reviewing::gives bouquet of roses and fresh-kill: Uh… you'd better freeze that.

Disclaimer::is still running from cats in chapter one: MEEEEP! I lied! I lied! I don't own Warriors!

(Begin Chapter Two)

A black kit with nearly invisible dark brown tips threw herself onto her brother, smashing him into the nursery wall. "Got you!" she crowed, evidently pleased.

Her brother, light brown with dark brown tips, shook off a thick layer of cold dust off of his coat, though apparently it made no difference. "You got lucky. I was watching Twigkit fighting Dewkit!"

The female kit sneezed, her light laughter. "Liar! You were watching me the whole time!" She pounced on him again, biting the scruff of his neck.

He flipped over and sent her whipping towards a wall of bracken, but luckily she hit the ground before any damage came to the barrier. She leapt up, hissing, and ran towards her brother again.

"Dustkkit! Russetkit!" called a voice from beneath the Highrock. A light brown cat with dark tips waved his tail, beckoning them towards the leader's den under the rock where meetings were called.

The two kits eagerly ran towards their father, paws stirring up dust behind them. "Father!" called Russetkit, falling back slightly to greet the cat. Duskkit, on the other hand, ran straight into the den.

"Duskkit, what have we told you about running into dens?" reprimanded a strong voice. A silvery-blue, solid cat exited, with the growing kit bouncing about behind her. "You must enter slowly, or else you'll kill somecat by running in."

The kit obviously didn't care, but tried to look interested. "Yes, Bluestar," she said, voice awed with admiration. "Didn't you say we were getting our warrior names today?"

Bluestar purred with laughter. "No, no, not your warrior names- your apprentice names. I'm calling a ceremony here later on, but until then you and Russetkit can keep playing."

Duskkit sat down and washed a paw, tail carving small patterns in the dust behind her. "When?" she asked curiously. "At…" She let the question hang.

"Sunhigh. That's not too long from now." Bluestar bent her head down and licked the kit on the shoulder. "You should go now, back to the nursery. Your mother will be waiting."

Duskkit stopped washing and flicked her ears around. "But I want to know who my mentor will be," she begged, sparkling green eyes desperate. "I don't want some stiff cat either," she continued. "Maybe a really strong cat, like Tigerclaw, or-"

Bluestar interrupted her. "You'll know at sunhigh!" she said, and nudged the kit towards her father and brother. "Now go, and don't waste all your energy before sunhigh!"

Duskkit pranced off to her brother, who was intensely explaining every detail of the nursery life, from the bickering set of new kits to the exciting news that they would be apprentices soon. "And Birchkit, she always gets to sleep in Rosetail's old nest, it always has the softest moss anywhere- Duskkit!"

The black kit bounded up, and tackled her brother, crowing, "Sunhigh! Sunhigh!"

Rootpelt, the father, looked up. "Not quite, Duskkit."

The black kit twined herself around her father's tail, stalking it with keen eyes. Seeing her chance, she pounced and bit the tail with sharp, white teeth.

He whipped around and battered her with sheathed claws, but she leapt up over him and wrapped her claws around his left hind leg and, in a way, hugged her father's leg. Like a lichen to a rock, she hung to the tan leg, never shaking off.

Skyfur, the kit's adoptive mother, came out of the nursery, gently picking up a tumbling kit from the entrance and setting it aside. "Rootpelt, I heard from Duskkit-"

"I believe the whole camp has heard by now," grumbled a huge, dark brown tabby padding by. "Duskkit and Russetkit are having their apprentice ceremony at sunhigh." He looked down upon the two kits. An unreadable emotion lying in his eyes, he said, "Duskpaw and Russetpaw… interesting. Your parents would be proud." He walked away, tail high in the air.

Bluestar and Rootpelt exchanged looks. "We should tell them now," murmured Rootpelt. "Should-"

"I will," said Bluestar, turning to her den, flicking her tail towards it. "Russetkit, Duskkit… come please."

Curious, the two kits ran forward into the leader's den. "I wonder what they were talking about," commented Russetkit. "Tigerclaw must've said something strange. Aren't Skyfur and Rootpelt proud of us?" asked Russetkit to Bluestar.

Bluestar bowed her head, and looked somewhat old bathed by the dim light that struggled through the thick lichen hanging over her den. "Yes, Skyfur and your father are," she said. "And your real mother is too."

Duskkit took a step back. "What?" Her emerald eyes were clouded with disbelief and confusion. "You mean Skyfur-"

"-took you in when you were kits and now… I suppose it's time. Either way, you two, you are an asset to ThunderClan and always be proud of yourself!" Bluestar sternly looked at the two, and said, "Swear by StarClan that you will not become upset by this?"

The two kits nodded solemnly, and then Russetkit questioned, "Is our real mother dead? Did another Clan warrior kill her?"

"I bet it was ShadowClan!" accused Duskkit. "Mousebrains! I'll get them one day-"

"Your mother is very much alive," said Bluestar, slightly amused by Duskkit. "But she lives with Twolegs in their nests."

Russetkit stared, light brown eyes boring into the sky-blue ones of his leader. "She's a kittypet? A… pet of Twolegs? Is that why Tigerclaw doesn't like us? Or why the other kits won't play with us? Because we weren't born with pure forest roots?"

Duskkit stuck her nose in her brother's face. "Well, we'll show them! We'll be the strongest and best apprentices ever! Half-kittypets can fight! Remember- we're still half-forest!"

Bluestar was, in a way, relieved that they were not taking it as bad is it could've been. "I might as well have your ceremony now- if you two are so excited."

Duskkit raced outside, and ended up crashing into a sleek silver cat with a long, black streak from her nose to the tip of her tail. "Ebonstreak! Did you hear? I-"

"You're having your warrior ceremony!" replied the playful cat, rolling over and pushing the excitable kit off.

Duskkit purred. "If only! That's my next ceremony. I have to be an apprentice first."

Ebonstreak shook her head, shaking off dust. "Ah, what a pity. You have the strength of LionClan!"

"Speaking of lions, where is Lionheart?" asked Bluestar, emerging from her den, Russetkit behind her, lost deep in thought. "We need him for the ceremony."

Ebonstreak nodded towards the warrior's den. "Sleeping. He just got done with three patrols- he offered to be in each one. What a warrior! Doing one a day is death for me." She faked collapsing and wheezing for breath.

Duskkit pounced on the warrior's tail, gnawing on the tip. Ebonstreak whipping around and, retaliating, nibbled on the kit's tail.

Bluestar went up to the Highrock, and called out the traditional Clan meeting words. Duskkit ran around in circles about Ebonstreak, but Rootpelt put a paw on her head and calmed her down.

Duskkit looked up at her father, and remembered the talk Bluestar had with her and her brother. Would her father really of betrayed the warrior code, going off to a kittypet?

"Duskkit and Russetkit, you two are ready to become apprentices. Come here, underneath the Highrock, to receive your apprentice names."

Duskkit quickly padded underneath the Highrock with her brother, eager. Russetkit took it slowly, taking in all the looks on the warrior's, queens, elders, and Bluestar herself's faces. He knew this would change his life- but he remained calm, like always. He thought bouncing around like a landed fish was tiring, and useless.

"StarClan, I wish for you to look down upon these two apprentices, who will be known as Duskpaw and Russetpaw. These two apprentices need mentors.

"Ebonstreak, come here, beneath the Highrock. You do not have an apprentice, and this will be your first. Your wit and your skills are useful to the Clan, and I fully expect you to pass them on to young Duskpaw here." Ebonstreak came forward, and touched noses with Duskpaw, who nearly wriggled out of her fur with joy. Taking a step back, the she-cat warrior gave Duskpaw a lick on the shoulder, the kit noticed that Ebonstreak looked as proud and excited as she did.

"Lionheart, please come beneath the Highrock. You currently do not have an apprentice, and you will be given Russetkit." Wide-eyed, Lionheart walked up to the place where the other three cats were. "Your strength and wisdom for one so young is an asset to the Clan, and I fully expect you to pass it to Russetpaw." The two cats touched noses, and Lionheart licked the kit's shoulder, shaking with pride. An apprentice!

"Russetpaw! Duskpaw! Russetpaw! Duskpaw!" called out the clan, happy to see more apprentices to come in.

"More room in the nursery for me!" commented Skyfur, and nudged Duskpaw. "More silence too- less bruises- life will be wonderful after this!"

"Well done," murmured a low voice from behind Russetpaw, and he spun around to see a scarred nose in front of his face, with amber eyes meeting his. Tigerclaw stepped back, tail twisting in the air. "Two new apprentices- well done." He turned around, off to the warrior's den.

Ebonstreak looked at the sky, then blinked. "I should really stop doing that!"

"Hey! Ebonstreak!" called a young, light-brown she-cat warrior, Mousefur, from the entrance of the camp. "You're on sunhigh patrol, remember?"

"Oh, StarClan!" yelped Ebonstreak, and she sprinted for the entrance.

"Wait!" cried Duskpaw. "Can I come?"

Ebonstreak turned. "You'll have to ask Bluestar."

Duskpaw turned to Bluestar, who was trying to gnaw at some dried mud stuck in her pad. "Can I? Please?"

The leader looked like she was considering it, then nodded. "Yes, you can. Don't be a nuisance though!"

A strong, wiry-looking warrior passed by, commenting, "Ah, Bluestar, letting apprentices on patrol?"

Bluestar waved her tail at the cat. "Thistleclaw, Duskpaw will scare any ShadowClan warrior from here to the Silverpelt," she said good-naturedly. "What a warrior she will become! Now go, Duskpaw," she said, resuming her normal self from her laughing one. "Catch up with Mousefur and Grassclaw, Duskpaw!"

With that, the black kit sped off, passing up her mentor.

"Hey! Wait!" yelped Ebonstreak, pelting after her. "I'm your mentor, come back here!"

Skidding to a halt, Duskpaw eagerly waited for her mentor, then went speeding off into the forest again.

(End chapter two)

A/N Okay, I'm just going to say this (because I need to get it out!)- I'm trying to copy the writing style of Erin Hunter. I normally don't write so simply, or use dialogue like a fifth grader (I heard that used in a review of one of her books once). I normally write… well, see my other fics. Other than that, just review and I'll have the third chapter up as soon as possible! Spoiler- next chappie, we'll have some action (mean catfight! Meow! Hiss!)

Read, review, and enjoy your day!


	3. You're My Mother?

A/N Hello! Welcome to my ficcy! I haven't decided how long this will be… but longer than four chapters.

You guessed it, anonymous-cat- they will meet their mother in this chapter. Maybe not how you expect, but hey. Also, one of you (my mind slipped- who was it again?) mentioned Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw- I didn't really think about that until I read the review. I suppose, yes, but I'll tweak some things to make it seem more different. But I can guarantee Duskpaw will not get hit by a car (monster, whatever) and get her leg whacked up. :gives fresh-kill to both reviewers, along with a bouquet of irises: I ran out of roses, you see… meh kittypet must've eaten them! You can feed the fresh-kill to your kittypets, though cyber-mouse must taste awkward…

Disclaimer::has managed to scale tree and looks fearfully down at pursuing cats: Not good. Bad kitties! Yipes! Erin Hunter…. Heeeeelp! I don't own you guys, let me dooown! StarClan! Help me out!

(Begin Chapter Three)

Duskpaw pranced about in the woods, jumping on softly fall leaves. "So where do we go now, Ebonstreak?"

The black-striped cat scented the air. "I think I smell a ShadowClan patrol… we'd better check it out."

Duskpaw sidled up to her mentor, commenting, "StarClan, that stink smells worse than that foxdung we smelt a while ago!"

Ebonstreak purred with laughter. "That wasn't foxdung, that was Darkstripe coming in!"

Duskpaw wrinkled her nose and pawed at it. "I suspected so!"

"Let's go already," complained Grassclaw, his tail whisking from side to side. "I feel like fighting today!"

Duskpaw looked eagerly up at her mentor. "Can we? Fight, I mean?"

Ebonstreak shrugged. "Border fight- it's possible. What your father would say when you come back covered with bloody wounds I don't know… but let's go," she added, seeing the glare from Grassclaw, who was impatient. She began padding off towards the Thunderpath. Duskpaw ran to catch up, her body reinforced with adrenaline.

"Stop!" commanded Ebonstreak when they reached the Thunderpath. "This is very dangerous- if you hear a roaring, or feel a rumbling, back up into the forest!"

Duskpaw stared in awe at the Thunderpath- it was like a complete line of shadows that stretched so far she couldn't see where it ended. "It's so long!" she exclaimed, prodding the surface.

A fierce rumbling echoed, and Duskpaw leapt back, just in time for a monster to run by, black, round paws slamming the ground without lifting. "Wow!" breathed Duskpaw. "A monster…" her eyes showing curiosity. "This is a great patrol! So much excitement!" she said to a frowning Ebonstreak. "What's the matter?"

Ebonstreak flattened her ears back. "ShadowClan!" she hissed.

Duskpaw turned her green eyes towards the other side of the Thunderpath. Four warriors glared at them across the black surface. One of them, a completely black cat, stepped forward. "Ebonstreak, didn't you hear the last Gathering news?" he said, arrogance lining his silky voice. A warrior, but not quite senior, thought Duskpaw.

"No, I didn't," snapped Ebonstreak, amber eyes lighting with fury. "I was busy rebuilding the camp after a ShadowClan attack!"

Duskpaw remembered that- she was forced to stay in the nursery, elders protecting her. Duskpaw flattened her ears and hissed softly, just enough for Ebonstreak to hear. "What are we going to do?"

"Wait for Nightpelt to do something," spoke Ebonstreak lightly. "He might…"

Nightpelt lifted his head. "Brokenstar said the Thunderpath is ours- and yet yesterday I saw a hunting patrol chase two rabbits across it. Three days before that, I spied on two ThunderClan warriors hunting pigeons on it." Nightpelt stared at Ebonstreak. "Wasn't one of them… you?"

Ebonstreak hissed loudly, enough to make Nightpelt shrink back a bit. "The Thunderpath territory belongs to us!" snarled the she-cat. "That's why it was named the Thunderpath, not the Shadowpath! Many moons ago, when the four Clans met, it was decreed that this belonged to ThunderClan- no leader can change that now, especially not some ShadowClan leader who always is breaking the rules!" Duskpaw wondered what she meant- she had never heard of Brokenstar breaking rules, besides this- but had no time to think about it.

With a harsh screech, Nightpelt crossed the Thunderpath with two bounds and launched himself at Ebonstreak, tangling himself in her fur. Yowling, the other ShadowClan cats followed, each screaming to shake the ThunderClan cat's spirits.

A small but lithe cat slammed into Duskpaw, and she bowled over, dragging her claws into his body. He fastened his teeth into her neck- she flipped over and tore a small strip of fur away from him. He yowled, and bit Duskpaw on the ear, nicking away some cartilage.

Biting back pain, the apprentice saw an upturned stick and maneuvered the fight so he, unawares, rolled onto it, stabbing himself in the back. Screeching like he had been bitten by dogs, the cat fastened his teeth into the apprentice again, this time in the neck.

Another black shape hurtled out of the forest and slammed into the ShadowClan cat, knocking him off. Eyes dim with pain, Duskpaw saw a cream paw pressing down on the other cat's neck, who struggled vainly. The new cat was stronger than the worn-down ShadowClan warrior, who yowled without stopping.

The ThunderClan warriors were fighting, and it seemed like they were winning too- Nightpelt snapped a command to his warriors, who sped off across the Thunderpath. After a moment, the new cat lifted her paw and kicked the small black cat into the Thunderpath, where he struggled up and ran across.

The new cat, a she-cat, turned to Duskpaw, and the apprentice noticed that she had the same type of coloring as this cat- different color points, and an otherwise pure black body. Cautiously, Duskpaw stepped forward and said, "Thank you for helping me, but I don't know who you are…"

Ebonstreak was slowly getting up, and noticed her apprentice talking with the new cat. "Duskpaw!" she said. "Who-"

"I'm Peaches, and as you might've guessed, a kittypet," said the black and cream cat. "This kit's- Duskpaw, did you say- mother."

Looking up at the she-cat, Duskpaw felt admiration. "You're my mother? I expected some soft kittypet, not a warrior," admitted the apprentice, feeling slightly guilty she had the wrong idea about her mother in the beginning.

Peaches narrowed her eyes. "Someone already told you?"

Ebonstreak padded up, and flicked her tail to tell the others to stay back. Mousefur, a deep gash in her shoulder, huffed, but Grassclaw, his need for excitement filled, settled down and washed off a bloody paw. Realizing she had wounds too, Duskpaw counted three- her ear, a tiny cut on her neck, and a torn claw. Licking her right paw and drawing it over her ear, she managed to get off a large amount of the stench of the male cat who attacked her.

"Thank you for helping my apprentice, but if you're a kittypet, what are you doing out in the woods?" asked the black-striped cat curiously.

Peaches held herself up. "I came to see my son and daughter- Bluestar said I may see my kits at six moons, but I decided to come and see them instead of waiting for Rootpelt to come and show me." Peaches bent down and licked a part of the ear that Duskpaw was having trouble washing. "And this is my daughter… Duskpaw, you say? No longer Duskkit?"

Duskpaw lifted her head proudly. "I'm an apprentice now."

Mousefur called from her sitting place, "We'd better head back to camp- my shoulder wound isn't getting any better, and we need to tell Bluestar of this!"

Ebonstreak nodded. "Right. Come on, Duskpaw- Peaches, you can come too, since Bluestar is on naming terms with you." The shadow-colored cat turned and began a slow trot back into the forest, glancing over her shoulder to see if the rest of the patrol and Peaches came along.

Duskpaw walked alongside her mother, saying, "So are you really my mother?"

Peaches purred, "Yes, I am. I came and heard yowling, so I ran and saw a small kitten- kit- under attack, and instantly knew it was you." Peaches jumped over a log. "I'm stronger than most kittypets, so I easily fought that cat off."

Duskpaw heard a scrabbling in a holly bush, then a settling. "Wait," she murmured, and leapt into the bush, claws outstretched.

A squeak came from the bush, and proud Duskpaw emerged, a dead vole in her mouth. "He just slipped off to sleep!" she crowed. "Must be deaf, not to hear us tramping around!"

Peaches licked her daughter's shoulder. "Even so, you caught it."

"Duskpaw! Ebonstreak! Mousefur! Grassclaw! Bluestar wants you four to- StarClan, is that a kittypet?" A confused Lionheart was at the gorse entrance to the camp, Russetpaw rolling in the dust behind him. "What-"

Mousefur ran past him. "Doesn't matter, ask Ebonstreak," replied the dusky-brown she-cat. "Grassclaw and I will see to Bluestar."

The light brown cat looked startled, and then followed Mousefur. "What was that?" he mumbled. "Looks like I have to follow Mousefur again."

The cat whipped the other warrior's face with her brown tail. "Ah hush." They trotted off to Bluestar's den.

"Now who is this?" asked Lionheart, but Peaches was staring behind him.

"Russetpaw!" she exclaimed, and bounded over.

The apprentice got out of the dust and looked up. "Who-"

Duskpaw ran over, stirring up dust behind her. "She's our mother, Russetpaw!"

(End Chapter Three)

A/N Haha! Cliffhanger! Guess you gotta wait till next chapter! Muha!

Until then, read, review, and possibly check out my other stories!


	4. Return From Thunderpath

A/N ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I got a story deleted on my account! Can you believe it? For doing a songfic! It was one of my favorites! I lost 9 reviews and a great story! And I can't get it back because it's on the old computer! Meep! This is infuriating! Tons of other people do songfics, why pick on me? Geez!

Oh, and about the story (I really needed to ran there) you will see how our Peaches can fight so well and why Bluestar let Duskpaw go. You will see… oh, and here's some free stuff. :gives stuff to readers and anonymous-cat for reviewing: Use your imagination… it can be anything. :smile:

Disclaimer::wailing as cats pull her down: I don't own Warriors! Ahhhh! BAD KITTIES!

(Begin chapter four)

Russetpaw stared at the black she-cat. "Duskpaw, if you're playing a joke, this a is sore time to do it!" he murmured, taking a step back.

Duskpaw meowed to her brother, "No, really. I bet if you asked our father he would agree!"

Peaches stepped up to greet her son, but a furious yowling came from the other side of camp. "What is this? Duskpaw, Russetpaw, get away from that cat!"

Tigerclaw came bounding into the grouped cats. "A kittypet? In our camp?" he snarled, flexing his long, sharp claws. "Move, kittypet, back to your Twolegs!"

Duskpaw leapt in front of the huge brown tabby. "You're not the leader or deputy!" she snapped, brave for a new apprentice. "So let Bluestar or Redtail decide what to do!"

Tigerclaw's amber eyes flashed, and he whirled around. "Redtail, Bluestar!" he voice mocking. "We have a kittypet in camp, and this apprentice is defending it!" The word "Apprentice" was laid thick with fury.

Out of her den, with Grassclaw and Mousefur flanking her, Bluestar padded out, blue-silver head held high. "What is the meaning of this, Tigerclaw?" she said, eyes straying to Peaches, and her eyes widened slightly. "Peaches-"

"You know this kittypet?" asked Tigerclaw in disbelief. "You can't-"

Bluestar ignored the outraged warrior and touched noses with a startled Peaches. "Are you here to see your kits?" she asked softly, and the kittypet nodded.

Bluestar turned. "Grassclaw, please get Rootpelt for me."

The warrior dipped his head and quickly sped off towards the warrior's den, where the light brown cat was sleeping, for his hunting duty was after the sunhigh patrol.

The leader turned back to her problem. "I heard that you were attacked by ShadowClan, and several of you wounded. I also have heard-" she flashed a glance at Peaches- "That you came along and fought off a ShadowClan warrior. A strong feat for a kittypet, I must admit."

Peaches gave her chest a lick, feeling full of pride for being complimented. "I was taught by a kittypet in the garden next to mine- he was once a forest cat, who became crippled and was cast out."

Bluestar pricked up her ears at that. "A cat? What was his name?"

The kittypet replied, "His kittypet name is Bandit, but he says he was Coarsefoot, and was in…" the kittypet trailed off, remembering, then said, "ShadowClan."

Bluestar stepped back. "A cat cast out of one of the clans… and no new from the Gathering?" she murmured. "ShadowClan is hiding something."

Duskpaw padded back to her vole she had caught earlier. "Bluestar, I caught this vole earlier. Can I give it to the elders?" she asked in a muffled voice.

Bluestar snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, and Russetpaw, go with her."

The two apprentices ran off to the elder's den, while Rootpelt and Grassclaw exited the warrior's den. "Peaches?" gasped Rootpelt. "What-"

The she-cat lifted her head. "I wasn't about to wait for you to bring the kits," she said. "So I came. And saved our daughter from at least a nasty wound."

"And we thank you for that," said Bluestar quickly. "You two can visit, but Ebonstreak, Lionheart… I need you two to come with me."

The pair of mentors exchanged curious looks and walked after their leader. Tigerclaw, fuming, stalked off towards the fresh-kill pile, throwing furious looks at the kittypet and warrior conversing.

Bluestar settled down in her bedding in her den. "Ebonstreak, I suppose you are wondering why I let Duskpaw, a fresh apprentice, go on a patrol," she murmured.

Ebonstreak kneaded the ground. "Well, yes," she admitted.

Bluestar sighed, no longer the strong, young leader, but a warrior whose wisdom overpowered her sometimes. "These six moons, I have been searching the kits for any sign of kittypet weakness- and found none. So I gave them mentors, when apprentices, that would suit their personalities, and see their own flaws inside themselves, and to fix them."

Seeing Ebonstreak open her mouth indignantly, and Lionheart let out a small growl of surprise, Bluestar added, "Did you not notice that you are like your apprentice, or extremely like them when you were younger? Both of you are trusted warriors who fixed your flaws before it affected you. Ebonstreak, your eagerness and energy, Lionheart, your sometimes harmful caution- both of you have fixed your ways, and I wish that you two would be good models to your apprentices."

Ebonstreak looked down at the ground, amber eyes bashful. "So… this was a test? To see whether or not Duskpaw could live up to Clan standards? She fought well in the battle… did you know it was going to happen?" asked the she-cat, worried.

The leader of ThunderClan shook her head, cerulean eyes worried. "No, I didn't. The last Gathering… from what Mousefur and Grassclaw told me of what Nightpelt said, then he was lying. There was no mention of the Thunderpath belonging to ShadowClan. If there was, it was very discreet." She stood up, shaking bits of moss off of her. "I hope you understand."

Both mentors dipped their heads and exited the den, commenting to one another what had just happened.

"Duskpaw fought well, she really did!" exclaimed Ebonstreak. "There wasn't a bit of softness in her."

Lionheart nodded. "I taught Russetpaw how to hunt in the training clearing- his timing is accurate and body posture even better than some warriors. Maybe the kittypet in them helps, or at least the knowledge."

Both warriors padded over to where Rootpelt and Peaches were talking. "Hi there!" said Lionheart to Rootpelt. "Peaches, right?"

The she-cat nodded. "Yes. Rootpelt said you were a mentor to Russetpaw- what's he like?"

Lionheart pawed at the ground. "He does well at hunting skills- I was planning to take him out to the Sunningrocks to find some prey there. Very serious, and cautious."

Peaches nodded. "I'll try to see him later- if he is at the elder's den, I can wait." Tossing uneasy glances about her, she added, "I might leave soon-"

"The sooner the better, kittypet!" snapped a harsh voice. Tigerclaw padded towards the four cats. "If Bluestar wouldn't have my tail if I did, I would chase you out myself." He threw a spiteful glare at Rootpelt. "A kittypet… you couldn't of chosen worse!" With that the warrior stamped off again, a deep growl echoing in his throat.

Rootpelt gave Peaches a quick lick on the shoulder. "Don't listen to him."

Another warrior, Thistleclaw, padded up. His bright green eyes scanned the kittypet up, and without a word, he walked away, tail twitching.

"I'm not welcome here- I'd better go back to my housefolk," said Peaches.

Rootpelt sidled up to her, purring. "I'll try to see you soon, Peaches," he murmured.

She purred back, and with a dip of her head to the other cats, she turned around and walked back into the forest, head held high.

Rootpelt looked after her, slightly mournful. "She didn't get any time with Russetpaw and almost no time with Duskpaw!" he wailed softly. "I wouldn't wish that on any queen!"

Ebonstreak looked after the strong she-cat, brave in protecting her kits. "But she saved Duskpaw… and I'm sure she'll meet Russetpaw in some patrol later. We'll send him on the patrol near the Twoleg houses."

Lionheart widened his eyes, in a mark of respect. "Well, this is sly, Ebonstreak!"

The silvery-black cat threw back her head and cackled. "Oh, wait, there's more."

"Then do tell us," urged Rootpelt, trying to shove away his sadness at seeing Peaches leave.

Ebonstreak checked for anybody around. "Does anybody else think that Peaches is hiding something?"

Rootpelt exchanged uneasy glances with Lionheart. "Like…"

Ebonstreak shook her head. "Did you notice that her coat is not quite as pure and clean as a normal kittypet? Or she wear no collar? The only way you can tell is by her scent, and even though she's covered in so many forest smells that she must spend more time in the forest than in her kittypet nest?"

Rootpelt shrugged. "So she's a bit more adventurous than most kittypets. And the collar thing… her Twolegs just don't make her wear one. And after that battle, I noticed you're no StarClan shining warrior either."

Lionheart agreed with Rootpelt. "Besides, if there is something strange with her, it's probably that she's a kittypet, and we're forest cats- naturally suspicious of these cats."

Ebonstreak, still slightly skeptical of this kittypet, nodded and left to the warrior's den for next hunting patrol to come back. She needed less time to think- these strange ideas come up fast!

(Elder's den)

Russetpaw widened his eyes. "Wow! Did the WolfClan attack ThunderClan? Really?"

Rosetail nodded and licked her paw free of dust. "Yes. A very long time ago, when the forest was full of them."

"What's a wolf again?" asked Duskpaw, who was listening to One-eye, a fresh elder from the warrior's den who retired because of coming bad sight, tell her about LeopardClan stalking a TigerClan warrior in battle.

A rough laugh came from a corner, and a creaky old cat, fur convulsing with laughter, crept out. "A wolf, kit, a giant dog, with huge, sharp teeth that can crush a rabbit in one bite. Forget the Twoleg dogs- this thing is a vicious attacker. No cat can stand up to it- only a full Clan, elders, kits, warriors- can take on a wolf!"

Rosetail threw a disapproving look at the elder. "Rockfoot, must you tell them such frightening tales?"

Rockfoot gave another half-shudder-half-guffaw and replied, "Of course. These kits must know the forest dangers!"

"WolfClan is still here?" asked Duskpaw, eager. She twitched her ears, to check for the heavy panting of a WolfClan warrior nearby. "I didn't see any on our patrol. And I think I would've noticed them."

Rosetail shook her head. "No, the Twolegs either chased or killed them out of the forest. Only a few live, but not in this forest."

One-eye peered out the den with her good eye and sighed. "Since I really can't see that well, I'm guessing it's time for your training, Russetpaw, Duskpaw."

The two bounded out, enthusiaticly chatting about the tales the elders told.

"And thank you for the fresh-kill!" called Rockfoot, "I think I'll have the whole thing to myself…"

As the elders disputed about who should have what, the day went on, and Duskpaw, along with their brother, were eager about their first training lesson for Duskpaw, another one for Russetpaw.

(End chapter four)

A/N Lame ending, but the plot has thickened! Like pudding after it sits out. But this is a different type of thickening. Like a storm! Yes. That's good. I'm rambling. I know. I'd better shut up now.

A grammatical note- I'm going to say anyBODY instead of anyCAT because it's easy to write and I think 'anybody' was used in the books.

I had to add WolfClan in there because I am a wolf lover. So sue me. Just check my username and website (complete with a Wolf Shrine!) and see why I looooove wolves!

Please review!


	5. Howl of An Owl

A/N All right- this story will continue, but at a price- a while. I've got relatives over, and this will come up in a LOOONG time. And I really mean it. But Pleeeasee don't hate me. Pleeeeeeeeease.

Oh, and a side note- please pray for my dog, who was in surgery and is very sick. Just a few prayers might help- I'm a Christian after all, and believe in the power of prayer. So pray for Prince the golden retriever, and I will be eternally grateful!

Fresh-picked flowers and killed rabbits for my reviewers, and for you vegetarians or those without kittypets, here's a salad. Dressing on the side.

Disclaimer::is being poked, prodded, and scratched by kits in the nursery where she was dragged: I don't own Warriors! Let me go! Every part of me! That includes my hair! Ahhhhhh::drowned by sea of fur:

(Begin Chapter Five)

Duskpaw skittered to a halt at the training hollow, whipping her tail around eagerly. Russetpaw softly padded up to the hollow, taking his time to drink in the sights, sounds, and smells.

Despite her minor wounds from the battle (deemed by Frozenfoot and her very young apprentice, Spottedpaw, she was free to go) she bounced around in the dirt, clawing up pawfuls of dust and the occasional rotting acorn.

"You don't want to waste your energy like that," advised a cat entering the grove, golden fur shining, head held proudly high.

"Lionheart!" exclaimed Russetpaw. "Hello. Where is Ebonstreak?"

The mentor began drawing lines in the dirt with a claw, commenting, "She's in the hunting patrol- they came back early, and so the sunhigh hunters are sleeping while the next are hunting. You…" he said slowly, making a circle in the dust, "Will be practicing hunting today."

Duskpaw eagerly rolled over and sat up, shaking brown off of her black coat. "You're teaching both of us?" she asked, pulsing with energy. The brown tip of her tail twitched eagerly, and she waved it like a banner.

Lionheart, amused at the excited apprentices, nodded. "Duskpaw, you go near that rock with a gouge in it. Russetpaw, I want you in those holly bushes."

Both of the cats ran off to their positions, and awaited a command from Lionheart.

The golden cat drew three more circles in the dust, and then stepped back. "Duskpaw, run and pounce exactly on three of these in succession. Hit…" he said, dipping his claw in the dust to make three small dots. "Each of these dots with accuracy. Go!"

Duskpaw launched herself from her place from the rock and slammed into the first circle, whacking the dot, and then rolling to the others, proceeding as planned.

"Well done," said Lionheart. "I can tell your accuracy is fine- but we need to work on your rolls. If you keep doing that twist, you will have sore back muscles every time you hunt." The golden cat turned his gaze on Russetpaw. "Now, I want to see you try and climb that tree as if pursuit of a squirrel- some cats have caught prey while they're escaping up trees and such. Ready… shift your haunches, Russetpaw… ready…"

A light brown shape swiftly leapt onto the tree and climbed up, tiny claws working their way into the thick bark of the tree. Reaching about four fox-lengths up, Russetpaw looked down and said, "Is that good?"

Lionheart nodded, and said, "Now, if you can slowly work your way down- there's-"

A harsh, guttural screech split the air, and more screeches came afterwards. Duskpaw, frightened, puffed up her tail and laid her ears back, hissing.

Lionheart backed up, and yowled to Russetpaw, "Down! It's an owl!"

Freeing his claws, Russetpaw loosened his grip and plummeted down-

And was snatched up by the enormous, snowy owl that shrieked in pride at her catch.

"No!" cried Duskpaw, disregarding her fear and Lionheart's calls to Russetpaw to fight. Running forward, she leapt up and sank her teeth into on of the huge wings that beat the air, eager to fly away with his catch.

Surprised by the weight, the owl tumbled into the training hollow and rolled, smashing into gorse and thorns, blood seeping out of the wounded wing.

Russetpaw, now thoroughly enraged and furious at being stolen, drew back his claws and tore at the owl's belly, right above where the giant claws gripped him.

However, if it hadn't been for Lionheart, who courageously ran up and slammed into the owl with all his mass and strength, the apprentices would of died, instead of what happened next.

The owl, now in a oval shape being curled up and shielded, began to be pushed by the three cats into the ThunderClan camp on accident, rolling and twisting. Crashing through the entrance, it plowed through a group of cats sharing tongues. Shrieking and screeching, it had all happened so fast that the cats in the camp had no time to react.

Bluestar came running out of her den, and when she saw Russetpaw tangling with the bird's enormous claws and Duskpaw still gnawing on the wing, she jumped and pounced, right onto the bird's neck, yanking out two feathers.

The bird, however, was not done. Flapping her wings furiously, she snapped with her lethal amber beak and glared with harsh tawny eyes.

It was the action of Ebonstreak, who, running from the warrior's den, who slew the owl. Leaping right on top of the white neck, she bit deep. Everyone who had raced out of the dens, whether elder or warrior, winced as the bones in the neck crunched and a hollow snapping sound echoed.

The owl gave one, last feeble wing flip and sank to the ground, defeated.

Bluestar cautiously stepped forward and sniffed, staying close to the bird's mouth. "The owl is no longer breathing," she announced, with amazement in her voice. "She… is dead."

Several curious kits poked their head out of the nursery where they had been ordered to stay.

"Impossible," murmured a deep voice, and a familiar dark brown tabby padded forward. "Two apprentices and three warriors take on an owl? Surely…" His eyes, amber and accusing, strayed to Lionheart. "Why did you let these two go where an owl would catch and eat them? Bluestar, he is not a worthy mentor-"

Lionheart drew himself up, eyes fuming. "I didn't see you running to save these apprentices! You stood there… one of the strongest cats in the clan? And one of the most cowardly, it seems."

"Tigerclaw. Lionheart." A quiet, wise voice came from Bluestar, her cerulean eyes on the bleeding Russetpaw and the exhausted and slightly crimson Duskpaw. "We will discuss this later. For now… we need to drag this carcass out of camp."

"I will!" chorused Lionheart and Tigerclaw together. At that moment, both cats glared at the other. Determined to be the best, they would do everything possible to be the best warrior there was.

"Duskpaw. Russetpaw." Ebonstreak slid up, nudging both of them. "Perhaps it would be best if you two went to Frozenfoot-"

"I will take them, Ebonstreak." Bluestar's eyes were cool but concerned, a strange mix. It was as if she was disturbed mildly with the two apprentices. "And if you can… get Rootpelt to see if the kittypet Peaches is available."

With a quick dip of her head, Ebonstreak left Bluestar to the sister and brother.

The silvery-blue cat gazed levelly at the pair of apprentices. "No half-kittypet could of taken on a owl, not even with help," mused the leader, eyes flicking from the light brown kit to the black cat. "I need to question Peaches and Rootpelt… we will see."

For a few more silent moments later, Russetpaw spoke. "So you are saying that Peaches might not be a kittypet? But a full forest cat?"

Bluestar gave a cat shrug. "I do not know."

More minutes passed, and four cats ran into Bluestar's den.

Peaches, Rootpelt, and Ebonstreak were there, along with another pure black cat, with rough fur on his hind paws and front paws.

"Who-" asked Bluestar, but was interrupted by the new cat.

"Coarsefoot, formerly of ShadowClan, now named Bandit by my housefolk," he said in a hoarse voice. His gray eyes shone with wisdom, for one so old he seemed fit. "I have much to tell…"

His eyes flicked from Russetpaw to Duskpaw. "Ah… they are good kits, Peaches," he said slowly, as if saying it to himself."

Russetpaw exchanged glances with his sister. "Er… Coarsefoot, Bandit… not to be rude… but why did you come with Peaches?"

The old, black cat swished his tail about, as if thinking. "This seems a good Clan to raise your kits in, Peaches," murmured the cat, deliberately avoiding the question.

Duskpaw took a step forward, close enough to smell the cat. Why did he smell vaguely of Russetpaw, Peaches, and herself? Unless… "Bandit, if I can call you that, you smell as if… if…" she stammered at the end, not really wanting to say what she thought. By the look on Russetpaw's face, she knew his mind had drifted to that too.

Coarsefoot gave her a level, steady look, and she was suddenly cowed. "I mean- you smell like a kittypet."

Everyone seemed satisfied with that- Coarsefoot gave his paw a lick and said, "Yes, I am a kittypet, was a warrior in ShadowClan. Before I was exiled, of course."

"Did Rootpelt explain to you why you are here?" asked Bluestar, tail twitching with distrust of the stranger. A former ShadowClan warrior, now a kittypet, exiled- for what?

Coarsefoot nodded. "Actually, I came along, after hearing what Rootpelt said to Peaches. I understand you discussed this earlier?"

The silvery leader nodded, and cast her gaze upon the two apprentices. "We have suspected for a while that you are not half-kittypet, because of your actions- Russetpaw, Lionheart tells us that your moves while training are not those of a half-kittypet. Duskpaw, your battle with the ShadowClan patrol is enough to say anything."

Coarsefoot cut her off. "I have something to say in this. These kits are not half-kittypet- they are more forest than that."

"How would you know?" asked Rootpelt, eyes narrowing. Already he had begun to dislike the black kittypet.

Coarsefoot drew a deep breath, and said, "I know, but first I must explain my history… it will help…"

(End Chapter Five)

A/N HaHA! My first real cliffy! Or something like it. Hehe…. Leave ya hanging!

I noticed that in my reviews (I've forgotten your name, terribly sorry) that someone mentioned that Longtail would be a kit. I haven't read the first book in… quite a while. I read the last book most recently, and even that's like a month. We're redoing our house and all my books are in boxes, so I have a limited supply to read.

I know no two apprentices could take on an owl, but it will come in later why I had that in there. And don't forget the two feathers Bluestar pulled out… they are important also!

I was gone for a long time on vacation- exploring mountains and the beaches of my beautiful country. BEAUTIFUL! Hehe…

Read and review!


	6. Feathers

A/N Anonymous-cat, you are truly a wonder- you guessed again! And I for one and boggled at the fact that you guessed it. Well, perhaps you will or will not be wrong on the other detail in the chapter that clears up some things.

This is the last chapter- I am sorry to see it go, and even more sorrowful that I did not warn you. But all fics must come to an end!

On with this fic!

Disclaimer::is being used for fresh-kill: NOOO! Please! Erin, friend, call them off! What- let go of my leg, you- AIIIEEEEEEE! I admit it, I don't- what are you doing with that- no! I need that! Pleeeeeease! AIEEEEE!

(Begin Chapter Six)

Coarsefoot cast his gray eyes about the den. "Ah, I remember it like yesterday. I was posed to be leader- I was deputy, and Silverstar was wearing out. She always said I would make a great leader… Coarsestar, I wish my name was since I was a kit. But, one cat changed things."

Duskpaw slowly saw where this was going, and it looked like her brother wasn't far behind. He had a concentration stamped on is face that screamed that he knew it, and knew it well. Duskpaw herself knew it too.

But she kept silent, and let the warrior-turned-kittypet speak.

"She was a beautiful cat- strong too. She was called Vanilla, and-"

Rootpelt interrupted. "That's not a Clan name."

Duskpaw instantly knew where this was going. And by the look on Russetpaw's face, he had the same train of thought. The two exchanged glances, green eyes meeting brown ones.

Coarsefoot sighed, and shot a tired look at the light brown warrior. "That's why- well, I must explain more.

"I met her while hunting near the Twoleg gardens. After meeting her, I slipped out and excused my duties as deputy, just to see her more. Vanilla and I…" Here, the old cat sighed and looked out. "We were soul mates, no doubt. But one day, an apprentice hunting with a warrior came out and caught us together. They told Silverstar, and I was questioned harshly."

Coarsefoot's eyes took on a sad look, and he stopped speaking for a while. Finally, Russetpaw quietly said, "So you were cast out for loving a kittypet?"

Coarsefoot grimaced, a strange look on his tired face. "If only that was it. Brokentail and Nightpaw caught her after kitting- with me standing over."

Rootpelt flashed a look at Peaches. Now, he was extremely glad that Bluestar had not chosen to exile him. But why? He asked himself this over and over.

It must be that ShadowClan have no mercy, he decided. Surely a traitor would not survive there.

Peaches herself was thinking the same thoughts. The anger and fury from his Clanmates that Rootpelt must've suffered… she shuddered to think about it.'

"After leaving, I heard a short while later that a cat, Raggedclaw, had taken my place as deputy. But Silverstar, already old, died, and Raggedstar assumed her place. His deputy was his son, Brokentail. Young though he was…" Coarsefoot trailed off.

Bluestar stepped forward, speaking for the first time since Coarsefoot had started.

"What happened to the kits?" she asked clearly.

Coarsefoot gave a small smile. "Both survived. I don't know how the male is, but the female…" He looked upon Peaches. "Is standing here."

A shocked silence swept over the room, and Peaches managed a surprised squawk of, "What?"

"He said it clearly enough," muttered Russetpaw, looking at the tom. For the first time, he saw the same shape of face and ears that graced himself and Duskpaw. Perhaps this really was his kin.

Bluestar cast an eye upon the tom also. "Hm… so they are almost all forest. Truly a spectacular thing, when questions are asked and answers revealed."

Peaches stared at the black cat. "Why… why didn't you tell me? All those times fighting- you…" she trailed off, lost in bygone thoughts and memories, putting the thoughts into a story, memories into a whole truth. "Why?" she demanded, more harshly.

Coarsefoot suddenly looked so much older. "I wanted to show ShadowClan that a kittypet can fight as well as another. If I told you that you were half-forest, then you're moral would of weakened, and you would not strive to be a warrior enough to fight."

Peaches opened her jaws, and then closed them, at loss for words.

But Duskpaw wasn't. Stepping up to the cat, she said, "So you think that we're good enough?" she asked, unafraid or abashed to be speaking to someone older and more experienced in such a way.

Two pair of eyes met- green and gray. "Of course- how many apprentices can take on an owl with only a few more warriors?"

"These two," interrupted Bluestar, and disappeared into the back of her den suddenly.

"Why did she do that?" murmured Rootpelt, lost in thought.

The silvery-blue leader returned, two objects in her mouth. She deposited them in front of the cats.

Russetpaw leaned forward. "It's a pair of owl feathers…"

Bluestar nodded. "Yes, Russetpaw, they are. From the owl you, your sister, Ebonstreak, Lionheart, and myself slew. Do you see anything strange about the feathers?"

Duskpaw leaned forward and sniffed them. "Well… they are black and brown but are from a white owl…"

Russetpaw added his share, saying, "The black one has a dark brown tip and the light brown one has a black tip. Which…" he hesitated, and cast a glance at his sister, catching what was going on but not quite sure whether to say it or not.

Rootpelt spoke up. "Just like Duskpaw and Russetpaw- black with dark brown and light brown with black."

Peaches realized it too. "And they were from an owl- is…"

Coarsefoot finished her sentence. "Is it an omen?"

Bluestar nodded, replying, "Yes. I believe StarClan-"

"StarClan?" asked Peaches, curious. Why had Rootpelt never mentioned them? Was it another Clan in the forest? She had yet to hear of it.

"It is the heavenly warriors that watch over us," answered Bluestar, "and sometimes give omens to tell us something. I believe the owl was sent to say that these two apprentices are worthy of battle, and being warriors."

Peaches padded forward and pawed at the black feather. "Amazing… my kits…" she trailed off again, and Rootpelt licked her shoulder.

"Why hasn't this cat been exiled?" asked Coarsefoot suddenly. "I was…"

Bluestar picked up the two feathers in her jaws, careful not to crush them. "ThunderClan has mercy," she replied, through the feathers. "ShadowClan did not." She padded to the back of her den and dropped the feathers, then returned.

Coarsefoot began to exit the cave, but then looked behind him and said, "You kits become good warriors and make me proud." And before anything could be said, he left.

Everything went silent, and Peaches was about to exit when a harsh, angry voice came from the mouth of the den. "Bluestar! I just saw a kittypet leave your den, and he said he was leaving- what-"

A very furious Tigerclaw entered the den, but was pushed out by Peaches. "You can argue with Bluestar later," she hissed. Casting a glance by her kits, she left the camp, tail high and proud, not afraid to stand up to Tigerclaw.

The dark brown tabby stood motionless, fury creasing his already scarred features. "What in StarClan-"

Bluestar cut him off. "Enough, Tigerclaw. Duskpaw, Russetpaw, you may go to the fresh-kill pile- I believe some of the warriors managed to sneak some owl back into camp and left the feathers to rot. You may have some. Rootpelt, you may do the next patrol."

With a quick bow, the light brown cat left Bluestar to her thoughts of kittypets, exiles, and kits.

(Many moons later)

Duskpaw was nearly bursting out of her skin in excitement. Russetpaw, equally proud, stood next to his sister.

Today was to be their warrior ceremony, and it was happened now.

As Bluestar went through the ritual, Duskpaw and Russetpaw were called up at the same time.

"… and from this day on, you will be known as Duskwing. It was the wing of a owl that proved your strength so long ago, and StarClan would not like for it's omen to be forgotten. Use your energy and strength well."

Duskwing lifted her head proudly and looked at Bluestar eye-to-eye.

"Russetpaw, your forethought and intelligence has proved you to be a good warrior, and from this day forward, you will be known as Russettalon, for it was talons that proved your trouble long ago and proved your strength."

Russettalon could not of been prouder, standing next to his sister, head high.

"Welcome as warriors to ThunderClan."

As the names were cried out, many thoughts drifted about.

Never again would Bluestar doubt the power of kittypets. Who knows- maybe another chance like this would come again.

Tigerclaw, on the other hand, had deepened his loathing for anything but pureblood, and committed this to memory.

But two very proud kittypets stood behind the gorse tunnel, watching, and for a moment, Duskwing and Russettalon thought they saw two black figures slip away, collars winking in the midday sun.

(End A Paw In Each World)

A/N :cries: It's OVER! Ahhhhhh!

I know, I made up Raggedstar's warrior name and other cats names, but I couldn't find his name. If you know, please tell me.

I miss writing this story, but I might write another Warrior one soon. Keep an eye out!

Please read and review… goodbye::disappears into shadows:


End file.
